tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tidmouth Sheds/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' File:TroublesomeTrucksRS2.PNG|James in the shed File:JamesandtheExpressRS1.PNG File:TroubleintheShedRS2.PNG|Inside the original sheds in the Railway Series File:Gordon'sWhistleRS1.png File:PaintPotsandQueensRS1.PNG|The painters tell Edward, Henry, Gordon and James that Elizabeth II is coming File:PercyandtheSignalRS3.png File:GordonGoesForeignRS2.png|Gordon, James and Duck argue about London File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS3.PNG File:ACloseShaveRS9.png|Gordon, Henry, Thomas, and Toby welcome Duck home File:TheDeputationRS4.png File:BowledOutRS8.png|The engines farewell Stepney File:BuzzBuzzRS2.png File:Edward'sExploitRS1.png File:Edward'sExploitRS7.png File:TendersforHenryRS1.png File:TendersforHenryRS5.png File:ResourceandSagacityRS2.png File:OldStuckUpRS5.png|Old Stuck-Up crashing through the back of the shed File:OldStuck-UpRS6.png|The engines after Old Stuck-Up's visit File:Thomas'ChristmasParty(story)3.jpg|The interior of the new sheds in the Railway Series File:Thomas'sChristmasPartyRS21.JPG File:Thomas'ChristmasParty(story)7.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)6.png File:HighSpeedGordonRS7.png File:GordonProvesHisPointRS5.png File:HenrySeesRedRS7.png|Henry is welcomed home from his overhaul File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS1.png File:GoldenJubileeRS1.png File:CentenaryRS2.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasandGordon19.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the first series File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain73.png|Tidmouth Sheds at sunset File:JamesandtheExpress1.png File:TroubleintheShed28.png File:Cows47.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the second series File:DuckTakesCharge41.png File:TheDeputation25.png File:Edward'sExploit46.png File:Henry'sForest19.png|The interior of Tidmouth Sheds in the third series File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain1.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay61.png|A different interior of the sheds File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure63.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure64.png|The interior of the sheds decorated for Christmas/Thanksgiving File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip2.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:ThomasEndCredits2.png File:Granpuff1.png File:TrainStopsPlay2.png|Stepney in the yard File:BowledOut16.png|The engines annoyed about Class 40 File:PaintPotsandQueens11.png|Tidmouth Sheds being decorated for Elizabeth II's visit File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees8.png File:ThomasandtheRumours67.png|Harold at Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad217.png|Thomas, Gordon and James at Tidmouth Sheds in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad255.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad256.png File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter59.png File:It'sOnlySnow12.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak65.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo23.png|Tidmouth Sheds in a fog night File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?14.png File:TheSpotlessRecord69.png|Thomas and Arthur at the sheds File:BestDressedEngine11.png|James, Percy, Thomas and Murdoch at Tidmouth Sheds File:MudGloriousMud21.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Jack and the Sodor Construction Company File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough16.png File:Percy'sBigMistake10.png File:Percy'sBigMistake24.png|The clock inside the sheds File:EngineRollcall45.png File:CallingAllEngines!13.png File:CallingAllEngines!63.png|Butch at the demolished sheds File:CallingAllEngines!322.png|The new Tidmouth Sheds File:CallingAllEngines!328.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow9.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow83.png|The end of the rainbow at Tidmouth Sheds File:RespectforGordon72.png|The interior of the new Tidmouth Sheds in the ninth series File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine3.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane4.png File:TheGreenController81.png File:ThomasandtheShootingStar6.png File:BigStrongHenry6.png File:SteamTeamSeason11.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller8.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship68.png File:TheGreatDiscovery158.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?12.png|Back of Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasAndTheBillboard66.png|The Steam Team at Tidmouth Sheds File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise1.png CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails242.png|Tidmouth Sheds in CGI File:TickledPink5.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the thirteenth series File:SteamySodor6.png File:SplishSplashSplosh3.png File:SnowTracks5.png File:MistyIslandRescue94.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Misty Island Rescue File:PingyPongyPickUp13.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the fourteenth series File:Henry'sMagicBox5.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the snow File:DayoftheDiesels59.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Day of the Diesels File:Percy'sNewFriends91.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the fifteenth series File:Up,UpandAway!4.png File:BlueMountainMystery202.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Blue Mountain Mystery File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam5.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the sixteenth series File:FlashBangWallop!5.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor6.png File:KingoftheRailway145.png|Tidmouth Sheds in King of the Railway File:Scruff'sMakeover21.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the seventeenth series File:WaywardWinston111.png File:TheFrozenTurntable43.png|Workmen repairing the frozen turntable File:Thomas'Shortcut39.png File:TaleOfTheBrave329.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Tale of the Brave File:OldReliableEdward58.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the eighteenth series File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches23.png File:Spencer'sVIP2.png File:TheAdventureBegins400.png|Tidmouth Sheds in The Adventure Begins File:LostProperty17.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the nineteenth series File:SaltyAllAtSea67.png File:GoodbyeFatController13.png File:GoodbyeFatController91.png|The Steam Team's strike at Tidmouth Sheds File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure114.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:HenryGetsTheExpress79.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the twentieth series File:BradfordtheBrakevan61.png File:PoutyJames65.png File:EngineoftheFuture69.png File:TheGreatRace503.png|Tidmouth Sheds in The Great Race File:JourneyBeyondSodor132.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor1183.png File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay11.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the twenty-first series File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor172.png|Tidmouth Sheds under reconstruction File:AShedforEdward20.png File:AShedforEdward38.png File:AShedforEdward125.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!216.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Big World! Big Adventures! File:ForeverandEver2.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the twenty-second series File:Thomas'AnimalArk105.png|The interior of the sheds in CGI File:TheOtherBigEngine54.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the twenty-third series File:ChucklesomeTrucks34.png File:ChucklesomeTrucks133.png File:NiaofKenya12.png File:MeetRebeccaofEngland12.png File:MeettheSteamTeamJames40.png Promotional Material File:Thomas'ChristmasParty25.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty34.png File:ThomasSeason2promo.png|Thomas Promo (Series 2) File:Escape70.jpg|Douglas and the other engines at Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure33.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue81.png|Harvey with the other engines at Tidmouth Sheds in the sixth series File:TidmouthShedspromo.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds promo File:TidmouthShedsCGIPromo.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds CGI promo File:EdwardatTidmouthShedspromo.png|Edward promo File:SaltyatTidmouthShedspromo.png|Salty promo File:ThomasatTidmouthShedsCGIpromo.png File:JamesatTidmouthShedspromo.png File:EdwardatTidmouthShedsCGIpromo.png|Edward promo File:ButchCGIpromo2.png|Butch promo File:SteamTeamTidmouthShedspromo.png File:Season21Promo.png|Thomas, Percy, James, Harold, Henry, Emily, Gordon and Rosie File:TidmouthShedsBigWorldBigAdventurePromo.jpg|Percy, James, Nia, Thomas, Rebecca, Emily and Gordon Behind the Scenes File:TheFlyingKipper52.JPG|The Flying Kipper Behind the Scenes File:Marklin.jpg|Troublesome Trucks and Tenders and Turntables Behind the Scenes File:PatrickBreen,JohnBellis,BrittAllcroft,MichaelAngelis,andKeithScott.jpg|The original voice cast for Thomas and the Magic Railroad at the set File:Percy'sChocolateCrunchBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Percy's Chocolate Crunch Behind the Scenes File:TidmouthShedsset.jpg|The Steam Team on display at Drayton Manor File:TidmouthShedsSet.jpg Others File:Percy'sAccident1.png|Tidmouth Sheds in a magazine story File:ThomasLand(Japan)5.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds at Thomas Land (Japan) File:TidmouthShedsThomasTown.jpeg|Tidmouth Sheds in Six Flags Thomas Town Massachusetts File:ThomasLandTidmouthSheds.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Thomas Land (US) File:Toby,Flynn, and Thomas at Timouth ShedsPNG.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds for MobiGo File:LearningColors26.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Playing Around with Thomas & Friends File:AdventuresAppPromo5.png|The interior of Tidmouth Sheds in Thomas and Friends: Adventures! File:RWSTidmouthshedsbasis.jpg|Bournville Sheds, its Railway Series basis Merchandise File:BachmannTidmouthShedsPrototype.jpg|Bachmann prototype File:BachmannTidmouthSheds.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannTidmouthShedsExpansionPack.PNG|Bachmann expansion pack File:1996WoodenTidmouthSheds.png|1996 Wooden Railway File:1996WoodenTidmouthSheds.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenTidmouthSheds.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway File:2004WoodenTidmouthSheds.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway File:WoodenDeluxeTidmouthSheds.jpg|Deluxe Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDeluxeTidmouthSheds.jpg|Deluxe Wooden Railway with Turntable File:WoodenRailwayDeluxeRoundhousewithTurntable.jpg|Deluxe Wooden Railway with Turntable prototype File:newWoodenTidmouthsheds.jpg|Redesigned Wooden Railway File:WoodTidmouthSheds.jpg|Wood with Nia (delayed) File:2019TidmouthSheds.jpg|2019 Wood File:Take-AlongOriginalTidmouthSheds.jpg|Take Along Original File:Take-AlongTidmouthSheds.JPG File:Take-AlongTidmouthSheds.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthSheds.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthShedsAdventureHub.jpg File:Take-n-PlaySpeedyLaunchingEnginesThomasatTidmouthSheds.jpg File:CollectibleRailwayTidmouthSheds.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresTidmouthSheds.jpg|Adventures File:AdventuresTidmouthShedsPortableSet.jpg|Adventures Portable Set File:TOMYTurntable.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:PlarailTidmouthSheds.jpg|Plarail File:PlarailFoldUpThomasStorageBox.jpg|Plarail fold up storage box File:TidmouthShedsTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTidmouthSheds2.jpg|2011 TrackMaster File:MotorizedRailwayShedExtension.jpg|Motorized Railway Tidmouth Sheds extension File:BandaiTECTidmouthSheds.jpg|Bandai TECS File:ERTLGoldrailturntable.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:BandaiTECTidmouthShedsKorea.jpg|Bandai TECS Korea cover File:BandaiDepartingNowTidmouthSheds.jpg|Bandai Departing Now File:Wind-upShed.jpg|Capsule Plarail Berth File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeBrokenSheds.jpg|Prototype Capsule Plarail Broken Berth File:CapsulePlarailDamagedTidmouthSheds.png|Capsule Plarail Broken Berth File:MegaBloksTidmouthSheds.png|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2014Thomas.png File:MegaBloksFunatTidmouthSheds.jpg File:TomicaTidmouthSheds.PNG|Tomica File:TomicaShedsandTurntableSet.png File:NewBlockTidmouthSheds.jpg|New Block File:DiscoverJunction2.jpg|Discover Junction File:NakayoshiTidmouthShedsplayset.jpg|Nakayoshi File:PocketFantasyEngineSheds.jpg|Pocket fantasy File:SuperStation.jpg|Super Station Category:Gallery Category:Landmark galleries Category:Shed galleries